


Demyx Tops Because Y'know What?

by MintySkulls



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: I'm ace so i have no idea how to gauge hotness and whatever, M/M, also don't be silly wrap your willy, also it's these two so it's not going to be super serious tbh, especially this pairing, for the love of whatever deity let this fandom write in verbal consent more than it does, like please., so this turned out more comedic than anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 04:12:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11524302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintySkulls/pseuds/MintySkulls
Summary: I'm real sick and tired of XigDem being written in a way that makes Demyx seem like he's 5 even though he's an adult with agency and isn't as wimpy or stupid as people think he is and for the smut of these two to mostly (and unintentionally, I'm guessing) be non-consensual yaoi trope-ass shit, so I wrote this out of spite for those.Also, I have never read a fic where Demyx tops for this pairing (or many others, for that matter), so that's even more motivation. I don't write smut or stuff about these two that much, but I hope you enjoy?





	Demyx Tops Because Y'know What?

          There wasn’t much to do at the Castle that Never Was after the day’s work was done. Sure, there was talking to people who refused to give up any info on their pasts, sleeping, annoying Saïx, annoying everyone else, and maybe reading every once and a while, but all that got old once new members stopped popping up. What _was_ pretty common around the castle was people taking up…well…banging the brains out of each other, usually. Xigbar, often waking up in the middle of the night, was usually subject to walking in on people going down on one-another in the lobby, bathrooms, and kitchen while Saïx’s wrath was elsewhere (if he was banging the superior, it was in one of their rooms).

            Xigbar wasn’t exactly out there just fervently seeking a nice dick like a seagull flying over a sea of hotdogs and buns or anything, but he certainly wouldn’t mind occupying an evening or two with something that didn’t involve losing against Luxord and walking on ceilings. It didn’t seem like anyone was interested, though; they had paired up for any sexual rendezvous they may have. There _was_ one person left as far as he knew, though.

 

            Demyx was spread out on a couch, tweaking his sitar and furrowing his brow in intense concentration. Xigbar sauntered up from behind and leaned on the back of the couch, grinning.

            “You’re in the zone.”

            He got no response as Demyx muttered to himself about one thing or another. Xigbar took this moment to appreciate the eyelashes on this guy while he was being ignored.

            “Dem.”

            “Huh?” he grunted, not looking up at Xigbar.

            “I said, you’re in the zone.”

            Demyx nodded as he plucked a string and a small smile formed at the satisfying sound. “Ah, yeah. Nothing else to do around here.”

            Xigbar noted the dimples that formed with the smile. “I mean there _are_ things,”

            “And I don’t want to do any of them.” Demyx stated.

            Xigbar plopped his folded arms on the back of the hard couch, snorting, “Well, I didn’t mean work, you know.”

            Demyx rolled his eyes. “What _isn’t_ work around here?”

            “Whatever you’re doing now, for starters.”

            “I’m practicing my sitar skills, so it kind of _is_ work. It’s just enjoyable work.”

            Xigbar rested his cheek on his fist, watching him begin to play some kind of warmup of various chords and tempos.

“You know… there’s something nice about your voice. There’s some potential in it.” Demyx said as he plucked a short, loose tune. “I could teach you how to sing, sometime.”

            “I don’t think Xemnas would tolerate us forming a boy band or something. Besides, are you _really_ that good of a teacher? You don’t exactly follow the rules, do you?”

            Demyx threw his head back to look at him. “I only follow the rules I need to so I don’t get turned into a Dusk, duh!”

            Oh, sweet Kingdom Hearts, he had some gorgeous eyes up close.

            “Yeah, that’s a good way to go about it.” Xigbar chuckled and tilted his head a bit. “Otherwise you just turn into a boring zombie, and I’d be kind of upset if you turned into a Saïx 2.0.”

            Demyx wrinkled his nose at the thought. “Yeah, no, I don’t want imitate him by shoving a whole branch up my ass instead of just a stick. You’d really have to go the distance to copy him in any way.”

            “You’d think he’d be a generally happier dude since the branch up his ass is the boss’s.” Xigbar said, joking at first but it quickly took a genuinely thought-provoking turn. “I mean, if he goes as deep as his voice…”

            Demyx stopped and nodded in agreement. He then resumed playing quietly while asking, “Why are we talking about our boss’s dick?”

            “Dunno. Still, what’s the fun in all work and no play?” Xigbar asked as he leaned further forward and locked eyes with Demyx.

            Demyx stopped playing again, but lowered his sitar this time. “And your idea of fun is…?”

            “Outside of annoying everyone, I’m real open to the idea of doing a physical meet n’ greet.”

            Demyx shrugged. “Eh, yeah, you give off that vibe. Do you actually _do_ those meet-and-greets, though?”

            “What do you think?”

            “No, because everyone around here already picked each other out. Oh, unless you go at it with one of your lesser Nobodies…”

“I don’t do that. If I’m _that_ desperate, I’d just use my own damn hand or my powers. I can just blow myself if I wanna.”

           “You’re not desperate? You’re casually talking to _me_ about this kind of thing, dude.”

           “I mean,” Xigbar chuckled, slightly embarrassed.

          “I’m easy?” Demyx asked coyly.

           Well, shit.

           Placing a hand on his hip, he replied rather bluntly, “You give off the vibe, yeah.”

           Demyx stared at him, and it made him a tad nervous. He didn’t feel like having his organs get blasted onto the wall behind him because he accidentally stated that he thought the guy was essentially a slut. To be fair, Demyx looked kind of like he stepped right out of a gay porn. Why did he know this? There were a lot of boring evenings back in Radiant Garden, okay?

            Demyx’s sitar bubbled out of existence. “I’ll be nice and forgive you for that, kind of. You can make it up, if you wanna fill me in on these little meet-and-greets?”

            Xigbar grinned. After that whole misstep, he honestly didn’t expect to get anywhere.

            “Whose room’re we going to? And, uh, how long ago did you eat?” Demyx asked, rising to his feet.

            “Well we’re either going to potentially annoy Xemnas and Xaldin or Axel and Luxord, so take your pick. And I was planning on getting a snack later, so it’s been a while.”

            Demyx folded his arms and stated thoughtfully, “Aight. I feel like the only thing that’d happen is Axel would try to blackmail us if we went to mine.”

            “There’s a lot we could blackmail him back, too. And we wouldn’t get turned into dusks or give ridiculous missions.” Xigbar opened a dark corridor. “Off we go.”

            “Oh yeah, one thing. The eyepatch stays on.” Xigbar stated, firmer than usual.

            “Okay. Makes no difference to me.” Demyx shrugged.

            Demyx didn’t need to know about that crack in his self-esteem.

            Appearing just outside his bedroom door, Demyx went in first then Xigbar followed. Nothing too special was inside his room, just some spare strings for his sitar and what looked like a cardboard box from the food supplies that Demyx repurposed as a knick-knack bin. He probably got a lot of shit from Saïx because of that thing.

            They set about slipping out of their coats and gloves (they would be extremely hard to get out of when laying down and preoccupied with other stuff), but Xigbar paused, quirking an eyebrow.

            “So, uh, is your door gonna be closing or…?”

            Demyx whipped around and groaned about how this happened all the damn time.

            “It’s the sensor, sometimes it just--” he repeatedly put his hand in the doorway and pulled it back, one leg bent as if performing some bizarre dance, “—it just does this a lot. I wanted them to fix it, but Saïx said they wouldn’t do anything because it’s just a bedroom and it’s not completely shot.”

            Xigbar resumed unzipping his coat and tossed it to the foot of the bed, asking, “Why don’t you just, y’know, _break it_? They’re not gonna kill you over something like that.”

            Demyx stared at him blankly, deliberating, then slammed his palm against the sensor and a spray of water shot into it. The metal panel was bent along with the doorframe and the door slid shut albeit it sluggishly and occasionally stalled along the way. At least they had dark corridors, because they’d probably be stuck if they didn’t. There was now a gap between the frame and the door, though.

             Xigbar whistled half out of surprise that he actually did that and half out of how much it got damaged. Demyx giggled nervously at the array of clicks and zaps happening as he walked back over to where Xigbar was now sitting on the bed. He’d deal with that tomorrow.

             With that solved, they resumed.           

             Standing back up, Xigbar slid one hand down Demyx’s waist and leaned into him.

            “We got everything we need, right?” He asked.

            “I do, yeah. I’m guessing you don’t.”

            “Nah. You don’t get laid that much that you have them just in case, do you?” _You don’t need to know I kept them in my room because I figured we’d just go there._

            “No, but it’s better than making a mess. Plus, I just kind of use them as water balloons sometimes!”

            Xigbar rolled his eye. He wasn’t surprised.

            Demyx snorted at Xigbar’s contemplative expression and said, “Anyway, let’s actually get down to business.”

            “Great idea.”

            The first kiss was a rough and awkward one, both of them going in too fast and at strange angles. The second one was better, and the third one was even more so. Demyx noted that Xigbar wasn’t exactly too terribly experienced at kissing, so he figured the guy merely just got down to the dirty stuff. Oh well, he could help him get used to it.

             Back pressed against the cold wall next to the bed, Demyx looped his arm around Xigbar’s neck and rolled his hips into his. He could tell Xigbar was already pretty hard, and him teasing him by slowly rubbing a hand down over the very obvious bulge in his pants wasn’t making him any calmer.

            “Man, you’re eager.” Demyx hummed, getting a grunt mixed with a moan in response while Xigbar nibbled on his neck.

            He really used his teeth, didn’t he?

            “You wanna start annoying the neighbors yet?” Xigbar asked as he slid his hands down from Demyx’s chest to into the back of his pants.

            He uttered something under his breath as he squeezed, pleased with Demyx’s ass.

            “Well, if we’re gonna make each other scream anyway, why wait? We only have so much free time and I like my sleep.” Demyx grinned.

            Xigbar was pushed back onto the bed, wincing slightly at the shit mattress. Seriously, if everyone’s bed was the same, how did Xemnas deal with this? He probably didn’t. Fucker probably had memory foam.

            “Quick question.” Demyx leaned over him and asked, “Have you ever taken dick?”

            A little surprised, Xigbar replied, “Couple times. It’s been a while.” _I was kinda expecting giving **you** dick._

            “I’ll give you a refresher, then, if you’re good with that.”

            Xigbar nodded, sliding his hand up his neck and pulling him down into another kiss.

            “Show me what you got.” He purred into his neck.

            Demyx looked him over, soaking in the details he’d never seen before. Xigbar had no other significant scars like the one on his face, just small, light ones that he probably got from really dumb stuff he did as a kid or something. He was somewhat bony but also had a lot of lean muscle.

            Demyx himself had pretty lean muscle too, but he was more visibly toned and had a swimmer’s physique. Xigbar noticed his and hadn’t taken his hands off him since.

            “Do you shave _everything_?” Xigbar breathed, noting the general lack of body hair.

            “Almost everything. I like to go swimming in my free time and I like the feel of it.”

            “I like the feel of it too.”

            “Smooth.”

            “Your dick definitely thinks so.” Xigbar retorted while he rolled his hips against Demyx’s.

            “That it does.” Demyx snorted as he pulled a condom out of his pocket and held it gingerly between his teeth as he unzipped his pants, pulling them and his boxers down. He was pretty average, but it was certainly nice looking. Xigbar obviously didn’t exactly expect his endowment to challenge a horse’s, and he would be terrified if it _did_.

            “Where’s the lube?”

            Demyx uttered something to the effect of “the pillow,” so Xigbar slid his hand under it. Yep, there it was. He removed his own pants and squeezed some lube onto his fingers, spreading his legs with an eager hum. It’d been a while since he’d taken it in any way, so this definitely wouldn’t do any harm.

            “You want me to take care of that?” Demyx asked.

            “Nah, can’t let you have all the fun. Feel free to enjoy the view.”

            He straightened his back and slipped a finger in, prompting a soft gasp; he _really_ wasn’t used to butt stuff. In fact, the last time he did any anal was probably when he had a very happy New Years with Lexaeus shortly after the organization came to be. If he was using his teleportation powers for anything lewd, it was usually just a blowjob or something; he didn’t feel like trying to figure out how to fuck himself in the ass. Trying to keep his dick in there while thrusting would just be too much work for it to be worth it.

            He pulled out then slid in two. Demyx watched while sat back on his heels, slowly stroking himself and biting his lip.

            “You’re really cute like that.” He sighed, voice low and husky compared to his usual chirpy tone.

            That gaze with half-lidded eyes and eager grin—for a lack of a better term— _did things_ to Xigbar.  

            Now, he had his dignity, and a lot of people would assume the last thing he’d do was take it up the ass from the resident wimp, but it was happening and damn did he want it. Well, Demyx wasn’t exactly wimpy, he was just completely noncommittal towards everything he didn’t enjoy and hated putting in effort to defend himself. He had an attitude, though, and he could certainly hold his own if he absolutely _had to_. Taking him at face value definitely _made_ him look wimpy, though. Regardless, the little shit was _pretty_.

            Xigbar wondered if they could make this a casual thing, because he would certainly have no complaints. He hummed at the thought and rubbed his prostate a little more in the process.

            Demyx tilted his head as he watched him, asking, “How do you wanna do this?”

            Xigbar shrugged and rolled over onto his stomach. “I don’t really care too much. Doggy?”

            “Sounds good.”

            Xigbar got onto his hands and knees, jolting at a gentle tug on his hair as the ponytail holder was slipped off it. He looked over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow.

            “What, I like your hair! You don’t want me to play with it?”

            “Eh, I don’t really care, just don’t get it all snarled. If you do, you gotta brush it for me, capisce?”

            Demyx nodded enthusiastically. He slid his hands along Xigbar’s sides to the inside of his hips, his hands a welcomed warmth in contrast to the cold and filtered air in the castle. As expected, he was good with his hands.

            He split Xigbar’s ass apart and slowly pushed into him. Tight fit.

           Xigbar sucked in air between clenched teeth, back arching in the process. Damn, he missed this feeling.

           Demyx slid back in a little faster, pulled out to the head, then back in, repeat process. He was a little clumsy, hips jerking on their own and having to scoot his knees forward. He could be way worse at it, so Xigbar considered that a perk. Demyx being pure finesse at anything neat just wouldn’t fit him, anyway. Demyx mastered being Demyx, and that’s just how it was. An aspect of being Demyx was apparently being loud as hell, too.

           A firm tug pulled Xigbar’s head back enough for him to lock eyes with Demyx, gold eye hazy with lust and fingers digging into the sheets.

          “You’re cute like this, too.” Demyx panted, thrusting and watching the both of them rock forward and prompting a breathy moan from Xigbar as his face got a shade redder.

           He wasn’t some _blushing maiden or_ anything, but it was the only type of reaction he was going to give to the guy currently occupying his ass and tugging his hair with a pleased grin on his face; he didn’t really think he’d be able to manage much of a sentence, anyway.

           “I take your breath away?” Demyx asked, voice low and husky as he slowed slightly to enjoy the view.

           “You can—you can say that.” Xigbar stammered.

            Demyx hummed and resumed the previous speed. Neither of them were very active in this sense, he didn’t think, so he figured Xigbar was about as close as he was. Somehow, he doubted Xigbar was someone who could last super long—he was just so gung-ho about it. He was decently quiet too, actually. Demyx expected him to be louder than him or spouting jokes or something. Xigbar barely ever shut the fuck up, so it was a surprise. _Probably not sure what to say because it’s been a while._ Demyx thought.

            Shit. Xigbar lowered onto one elbow and used his other hand to stroke himself.

           That white-hot antsiness boiling in Demyx’s gut only intensified until he gripped Xigbar’s hips hard and threw his head back in a spasm of pleasure, a moan bordering on a scream causing Xigbar to jump a little. His hips slammed into Xigbar’s thighs and ass with a final slap and causing him to lurch forward. Yeah, he was pretty loud. Someone probably got woken up by that. He had to admit it was pretty hot, though, because it caused him to climax.

            “Geez, break the sound barrier?” Xigbar laughed, voice wavering between breaths. _Seriously, straight out of a gay porn._

            Demyx pulled out, snorting, “Ha, sure.”

            He wiped his forehead, sighing as he tiredly and shakily gazed down at Xigbar who was looking for something to wipe his hand on.

            “Here.” Demyx sat back and made some water condensate on Xigbar’s hand, wipe the mess off it, then dissipate.

            “…Thanks.” _I could have just wiped it on the side of the bed or something. The Dusks don’t ask questions._

           “You staying the night?” Demyx asked as he flopped down next to him and pulled his underwear back up.

            Xigbar shrugged and slid the pillow closer to their heads. “Why not, your room’s closer to the bathrooms, anyway. I gotta freshen up in the morning.”

            “That works for me. Think I’ll join you.”

            Resting his head on Demyx’s shoulder, Xigbar let out a long, drawn out sigh. He wasn’t much of a cuddler, per se, but he could appreciate some post-coital spooning. Plus, Demyx was warm, the air was _not_ , and he was lazily playing with his hair. That was a cocktail to make him want to cling to the guy like a very cold and spent koala.

            “It’s times like this I wish we got blankets.” He uttered.

            “Because we usually have clothes on. Lucky for you, I _do_ have one, though!”

            Demyx slid off the bed and shuffled over to his box of miscellaneous things, tugging a folded pale blue blanket from under some books. He unfolded it then flapped it open. It wasn’t terribly large--it seemed more like a travel blanket--but Xigbar would take whatever.

            “Guess your little trove of knick-knacks was actually useful. Figured it’d be a bunch of souvenirs or something.” He murmured while Demyx slid back on the bed and laid the blanket on them—or at least their upper halves.

            He heaved a sigh and leaned into Demyx again, the fatigue setting in now that he wasn’t trying to suppress his shivers. Neither of them were really in the mood for pillow talk, so they laid there with fingers running through Xigbar’s hair and slender arms loosely slung around Demyx’s waist.

            “We gonna do this again, sometime?” He asked.

            “If you’re up for it.”


End file.
